What do you propose?
by cophinelovin
Summary: Delphine takes Cosima away for the weekend and has something romantic in mind. Takes place about a year after their reunion in Season 4. Love and smut.


Chapter 1

"I want to take you somewhere," Delphine said.

Cosima looked up from her book and stared at the gorgeous blonde standing in front of her.

"Hmm?" she said, stretching.

"I said, I want to take you somewhere, somewhere special. I think we deserve a trip," Delphine smiled as she looked at Cosima lovingly.

"What do you propose?" Cosima asked.

Delphine chuckled and said, "Let's go away for the weekend. I found this cabin that I think would be nice."

Cosima knew they deserved this. They had been through hell. She was finally feeling like herself again after being sick for so long. The treatments had been making her stronger over the past few months. She smiled and said, "Ok."

Delphine came over and sat on the arm of the couch next to Cosima, leaning down to give her a kiss. Their lips met as Cosima's breath got caught in her throat. "Ok, I'll book it," Delphine whispered in her ear.

Cosima couldn't believe Delphine could still do that to her, make her feel that way. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl when she was around her, and when they kissed, all she could feel was her, in the moment. She could literally think of nothing else when Delphine would take Cosima's head in her hands and bring her soft lips to hers. It was like a drug. A fucking amazing drug.

They packed the car on Saturday morning and took the two hour drive north. Delphine drove while Cosima sat, her bare feet on the dash, staring at Delphine's face in the sun that came streaming into the car. She watched as Delphine sang along quietly to the radio, loving her sweet voice and glowing in the happiness that surrounded them.

She couldn't believe they had made it here. She felt a pang in her chest as she remembered what it had felt like when Delphine was missing. Those months were so terrible; she had felt the lowest she had ever felt in her life. But it had been almost a year since they had found each other once again, and Delphine never left her side. She nursed her back to health and Cosima had never been happier.

"What are you thinking about ma chérie?" Delphine asked.

"You," Cosima said, smiling.

Delphine blushed as she smiled back at the beautiful woman in front of her. Cosima could look so sexy with minimal effort. Her hair, her glasses, the way her clothes fell off her body, my god, Delphine thought, how is she mine? She smirked and then giggled as she realized Cosima was still staring.

"Stop, you're making me blush," Delphine said cautiously, "and you're getting me excited."

"Oh, really, Dr. Cormier?" Cosima said.

She smiled wider, looking away, "I'm driving!"

"Good thing we're almost there," Cosima delighted.

Delphine could not smile any wider as she felt a rush of desire move within her. She couldn't wait to get there.

Chapter 2

They arrived at the quaint cabin around noon, unloading their bags from the car.

"This is beautiful, Delphine," said Cosima, looking around at the quiet woods that surrounded the house.

"It's even nicer than the pictures," Delphine pointed out. "Shall we go inside?"

"Mhm," Cosima said while following Delphine inside.

The interior of the cabin was cute—the entire place was a single room with a sitting area, kitchen, and bed, and windows all around where the sun was shining through, casting a glow on the room.

Cosima watched as Delphine unpacked the groceries they had brought, the sunlight shimmering in her golden hair. She took a deep breath to take it all in, and walked toward Delphine, grabbing her and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Mmm," Delphine moaned.

"I'm thinking I need a nap," Cosima whispered. "Come to bed with me."

Delphine smiled, knowing that Cosima meant she wanted to do anything but sleep.

Cosima took her hand and led her over to the bed. She began undressing her slowly, kissing her neck as she did. "I have an idea," she whispered.

She pushed Delphine down on the bed. "Mmmm…" Delphine vocalized.

Cosima went to her bag and pulled out two silk scarves.

"Ohhh," Delphine smiled, excited.

Cosima tied each of Delphine's wrists tightly and secured them to the bedposts. She then undressed slowly, eyeing her lover the whole time. She looked so sexy, so vulnerable tied up. She could feel the desire between her legs.

She climbed on top of Delphine and began kissing her neck, then her collarbone, moving down toward her breasts as the blonde squirmed beneath her. She took Delphine's soft breast into her mouth and licked her already perky nipple as Delphine took a sharp breath.

Cosima continued down, kissing her stomach and letting her teeth graze Delphine's hips. Her hand found Delphine's slick folds and as she put her finger inside, Delphine gasped.

She worked her mouth down to Delphine's clit and began sucking. Delphine's hips bucked forward, her back arched. She let out a long groan, "Ohhh...Cosima."

Cosima inserted two fingers, then three as she kept her tongue on Delphine's sensitive area. She could feel Delphine getting more excited as her breath quickened and her hips got into a rhythm with Cosima's hand.

With her free hand, Cosima reached up, squeezing Delphine's nipple with her thumb and pointer finger. This was too much for Delphine. She spilled over the edge wildly, letting out a scream.

Cosima felt Delphine's body tense as her pleasure came in waves and Cosima smirked.

She fell beside the blonde and kissed her gently behind the ear.

"Shit," Delphine said, smiling.

"Better than sex with boys?" Cosima joked.

"I would smack you right now if my hands weren't tied," Delphine answered, "you're such a brat."

Cosima laughed.

"Let me touch you," Delphine whispered. "It's your turn."

Cosima obliged, untying Delphine's hands. Cosima was on her knees on the bed and as soon as Delphine's hands were free, she grabbed Cosima from behind, their bodies pressing against each other's as Delphine wrapped her hand around to touch Cosima's clit.

"Oh my god, you're wet," she gasped.

Cosima couldn't answer. The sensation that was coming from Delphine's hand was overpowering. She moaned as Delphine grazed her nipple with her other hand. She felt waves of pleasure coarsing through her body as she felt Delphine's body on hers, her breath on her neck.

Delphine flipped Cosima onto her back and inserted two fingers, which made Cosima gasp with pleasure. She began riding her hand, Delphine's thumb on Cosima's clit. She rode it harder and faster as her hips bucked, getting closer and closer.

Delphine said, "Come for me," and that was all Cosima needed. She exploded hard, her ecstasy rushing through her body.

Delphine collapsed next to her and their sweaty bodies entangled as they held each other.

"I love you," Delphine whispered.

Cosima felt another jolt rush through her body as she answered, "I love you."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, finally getting that nap.

Chapter 3

Cosima awoke to the smell of garlic. She fumbled for her glasses as Delphine came into view. She was standing with her back to her in a white tanktop and boxers, over the stove, cooking. It smelled delicious. She was humming to herself and Cosima couldn't help but smirk.

She sat up as Delphine turned around. "Oh, you're up, sleepyhead," she said warmly.

"Mmm, you exhausted me before," Cosima said slyly.

Delphine grinned.

"It smells so good," Cosima said as her stomach growled.

"I wanted to cook you dinner. I figured you'd be hungry after this afternoon," she teased. "It's almost ready."

Cosima realized she was still completely naked. Getting up, she threw on a tee shirt and rummaged around to find some underwear.

She sat down at the breakfast nook, watching Delphine's hands as she stirred the pasta in front of her. God, she loved those hands. They were so strong, so reassuring, so hot. She blushed as she thought of earlier.

Delphine placed the food on the counter in front of them and kissed Cosima's forehead.

They took food and ate, both ravenous.

"How do you feel about taking a hike tomorrow morning?" Delphine asked after a few minutes.

"As long as it's with you, I'll do anything," Cosima answered, grinning.

"Mmmm ok, I found this trail that leads up to a spectacular view."

"Ok, sounds good."

They finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen. "What do you want to do tonight?" Delphine asked.

"Well, honestly...I want to get you baked and cuddle on the couch," Cosima answered.

Delphine giggled, "Ok."

They settled in on the couch, passing the joint back and forth, laughing, smiling, Cosima's head resting on Delphine's lap as she stroked her hair. Maybe it was the weed, but Cosima felt the most relaxed she had ever felt, staring up at Delphine, getting lost in her wondrous eyes. They held each other and watched a movie until they were both too sleepy to stay up. They undressed, getting into bed, and held each other tight as they fell blissfully asleep.

Chapter 4

Cosima awoke to find the space next to her empty. She put her glasses on as she heard a noise on the front porch. Delphine hurried through the screen door, panting and sweating. She looked so cute in her khaki shorts and short sleeved button down shirt. Cosima's mind went to a park ranger fantasy and she started getting excited, giggling to herself.

Delphine finally noticed she was awake, "Oh, hi, you're up," she said, "I was just getting some things ready for our hike."

She walked over and gave Cosima a sweet kiss on the lips. Cosima didn't mind that Delphine was sweaty... it was hot.

"Come lay with me," Cosima said.

"Don't you want to go hiking?" Delphine asked.

Delphine seemed nervous. "Is everything ok?" Cosima inquired.

"Yes, I've just got everything all packed up and ready to go," Delphine said.

Cosima could see in her eyes that Delphine was on a mission of some sort, she just wasn't sure what.

"Ok," she answered. "let me shower and we'll go."

Delphine grinned wide.

The sun filtered through the trees as they walked. Delphine had packed a backpack with water and food so they could have a picnic once they reached the top.

The woods were quiet and Cosima felt a sense of calm within her as they hiked silently side by side. She caught Delphine staring at her a few times but as soon as she looked back, Delphine would look away with a smirk. Cosima knew she was being sneaky but didn't quite know where it was going. She liked the adventure though.

They rested on a rock to drink some water.

Cosima broke the silence. "This is so nice, Delphine."

Delphine smiled at the sound of her name. "I'm glad you like it."

She took Cosima's hand in hers and squeezed. "Come on, let's keep going. We're close to the top."

Cosima followed as Delphine led her up the steep incline.

When they reached the summit, Cosima squealed with joy. "Oh my god, Delphine, it's wonderful!"

She could see across a vast expanse of forest with hills in the distance. It looked like it went on forever. The sun was shining down on the trees below and the river that ran through them. She grabbed Delphine's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Delphine spread out the blanket she had brought and started unpacking the sandwiches and snacks. "You hungry? she asked.

"Starving," Cosima answered.

They sat down, enjoying each other's company and the view, happily eating their food.

Cosima stretched out onto her back and stared up at the sky. She felt so relaxed. She looked at Delphine who, with her back to her, was gazing outward toward the hills in the distance. Her hair glistened in the sun and the light wind moved it ever so slightly.

"Come here," Cosima said, wanting to feel her touch.

Delphine didn't say anything back, but kept staring out.

"Delphine?" Cosima asked.

Delphine turned her head slightly.

Cosima gasped, "What's wrong?"

She sat up, enveloping her in her arms from behind. Delphine had tears in her eyes.

"Ha, I'm fine," Delphine laughed.

Then she looked at Cosima with a burning seriousness. "Cosima?"

"Yeah?"

She paused. She turned and looked straight into Cosima's eyes. "You're mine... and I want you to be mine forever. I never want you to have any doubts that I am yours."

Cosima grinned and felt her heart flutter.

"So I wanted to ask you something very important," she paused again, taking a silver ring from her pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Cosima smiled widely and said, "Oh my god, you're corny as shit!"

Delphine frowned.

"Oh no... but it's so cute. You're so cute. And sweet. And you got me a ring," Cosima beamed, "Of course I'll marry you."

Delphine smiled and held out the ring as Cosima slipped it on her finger. It was not a traditional engagement ring. Delphine knew Cosima was anything but traditional.

Cosima admired the chunky ring with the beautiful green opal in the middle. It was definitely her. "Is this why you've been acting so weird and nervous today?" Cosima asked.

"Maybe," Delphine answered. "It's just something that's been on my mind for a while, and I wanted to do something romantic for you. We've been through a lot together and I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you, baby," Cosima grinned because she knew Delphine found it sexy when she used that word.

Delphine grabbed Cosima's face in her hands and kissed her deeply. They breathed in unison pushing into each other softly. They pulled away and Delphine got behind Cosima, sitting with her legs wrapped around her, and held her close. She could feel her heart beating fast as she squeezed and kissed her neck.

They admired the view as Delphine held Cosima close. "I've got one more surprise," she whispered.

Cosima smirked, "Oh yeah?"

"Come on," Delphine said.

They packed up their picnic and started walking back down.

Chapter 5

Delphine held Cosima's hand, leading her off the path they came up, deeper into the woods. All of a sudden the trees parted to reveal a beautiful lake.

Cosima gasped, "Oh wow!"

Delphine smiled. "Let's go swimming."

"I didn't bring a suit!" Cosima said, giggling.

Delphine pretended not to hear and was already stripping her clothes off. She was butt naked and running toward the water when she yelled, "Come on! I'm not taking no for an answer."

Cosima laughed and began to remove her own clothing. She felt a little self conscious out in the air but seeing Delphine so carefree encouraged her to do it. Cosima smiled as Delphine was acting more like when they had first met, carefree and happy, no worries, living in their fantasy. At least now it was real.

She ran in after Delphine, splashing her as she gasped in the cold water.

Her body warmed to the water quickly as she watched Delphine swim out. It felt good on her body. She watched Delphine's blonde curls bounce just above the water.

She swam after her smiling as Delphine looked back. She caught up with her as they swam out just far enough where they could still stand.

"Hey, you," Cosima whispered as she grabbed the blonde's head, drawing her in to place light kisses on her neck.

Delphine moaned and drew her in closer, pressing their naked bodies together beneath the water. She felt her nipples graze Cosima's as their legs intertwined below.

"I want to fuck you," Delphine whispered into Cosima's ear. This sent shivers down her spine as the combination of the cold water and Delphine's warm body heightened her senses.

"Mmm...ok," she said, pulling Delphine in for a passionate kiss.

Delphine's hands found her breasts as she gently squeezed Cosima's nipple, eliciting a whimper from the smaller woman.

Delphine kissed her neck just behind the ear before tugging gently on her earlobe with her teeth. Cosima moaned again.

Delphine's nimble hands found their way down as she placed a finger in between Cosima's legs.

Being in the water had its advantages. Cosima instinctively brought her legs up, straddling Delphine to give her easier access.

Delphine inserted two fingers as Cosima's hips bucked against her hand.

"Ohh...Delphine," Cosima gasped.

The sensations were amazing. Cosima was so aroused and the water around her was soothing as she held onto Delphine's shoulders.

Delphine inserted another finger as she began to rub Cosima's clit with her thumb. They fell into a rhythm as Cosima felt waves of pleasure radiating from her clit. She knew she was close.

Delphine grabbed her neck with her free hand, whispering into Cosima's ear, "Come for me, baby."

That pushed her over the edge. Her body tensed as she felt her orgasm all the way through to her toes. She let out a groan as she came, her legs squeezing around Delphine's midsection.

"Oh my god… that was incredible… shit," she said into Delphine's shoulder as she came down from her high.

Delphine smiled and leaned into her lips, kissing her sweetly.

Cosima regained her composure and began to let her hands roam down Delphine's body. She broke their kiss and smirked before taking a deep breath and putting her head under the water.

"Cosima what are you—" Delphine began to ask, but stopped as she felt Cosima's warm mouth around her nipple, her tongue flicking and teasing. "Ohhh," she moaned.

Cosima came back up smiling, "You like that?"

Delphine nodded enthusiastically.

Once again, Cosima held her breath and went under, her teeth biting down on Delphine's nipple as she moaned and squirmed.

She came back up again, this time kissing her mouth deeply, letting her tongue probe just the right amount to elicit a groan.

Cosima's hand found her way to Delphine's clit and she could feel the extra wetness that was there despite them being under water.

She inserted two fingers as Delphine grabbed onto her. She began working her fingers in and out, curling them up inside to fill her as much as possible. Delphine threw her head back in ecstasy as Cosima worked her hand steadily.

"Touch yourself," Cosima whispered.

Delphine obliged, bringing her hand down into the water to her clit, moving her fingers slowly first, then faster as she felt the heat rising in her body. She was bucking uncontrollably against Cosima's hand when Cosima took one more deep breath and went underwater. Delphine felt her mouth clasp around her nipple and her tongue licked the sensitive area. She came hard and fast, unable to control her muscles as she quivered, letting herself float suspended in the water for a moment.

Cosima surfaced, grinning. "Damn, that was hot."

They held each other tight, their bodies pressed together as if they were one.

"I'm getting cold now," Cosima said after a few minutes, "I hope you brought towels."

Delphine nodded and they swam back in.

They wrapped each other up and sat together on the small beach, enjoying each other's company.

Cosima laid her head on Delphine's shoulder. "Today was perfect," Cosima said sleepily. "I love you."

Delphine kissed Cosima's head and squeezed her hand tight.

"We should probably head back," Delphine said.

They reluctantly got up and dressed, heading back toward the cabin.

They packed up their things and loaded the car.

As they said their last goodbye to their weekend of bliss, Cosima took Delphine's hand and gazed into her eyes. "Thank you for this. It was wonderful."

"Of course, mon amour." Delphine felt a rush of joy, knowing that Cosima was hers, that this was just the beginning of their life together.

Delphine drove while Cosima tried to stay awake.

"It's ok, you can sleep," Delphine smiled.

Cosima relaxed as she looked at the ring on her finger. She felt safe. She reached over to touch Delphine's face before she fell asleep, warm and happy.

...


End file.
